Okay then
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: The mystery child was result of a rather strange pregnancy. But it wasn't Amy's. It was... the Doctor's.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sighed. The TARDIS console room was quiet; Amy and Rory were exhausted and had almost fallen into bed. The Doctor was almost as tired but a slightly queasy feeling niggled in his stomach, stopping him from getting any rest. He sat down hard on the car seat. Something was wrong. He had been feeling ill for days now but only in the mornings. Maybe he should do that test... The timelord's train of thought was interrupted by nauesa which overwhelmed him. He placed one hand over his mouth and used the other to fumble with the door handle leading to the closest of the twenty nine bathrooms. The door co-operated after five minutes and opened. The Gallifreian fell to his knees and groaned, head over the toilet basin and stomach expelling its contents unpleasantly. This was not good. His stomach lurched again and he lay his forehead on the cool toilet seat. Footsteps echoed from the upstairs corridor where Rory and Amy slept. Quickly, the Doctor flushed the toilet, washed his hands and face and ran back into the console room, pretending to look busy. Amy, dressed in blue pjamas and a quilted dressing gown and red hair messy, appeared in the doorway, yawning but looking alert.

"You alright, Doctor?" She asked.

"Huh?" he replied, feigning ignorace of her speaking. Gripping the TARDIS console so hard his knuckles went white, he continued not looking at Amy, fearing his expressive face would alert her of the fact that something was wrong.

"Are you OK?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" The Doctor answered rather quickly and hopefully convincingly. Amy didn't seem to buy it and folded her arms across her pjama clad chest.

"I'm not sure. I swear I heard someone being sick." She glanced around the console room as if it was about to give her an answer.

"Well, it wasn't me. There's no-one else in the TARDIS except you, me and Rory. At least I don't think there is..." He trailed off, unconcuiosly placing his hand on his stomach. He noticed, pulled it off and whipped around to face his companion. "Maybe you were dreaming."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't. Are you sure you're alright? It's just you look a little..." Amy stepped foreward, looking unsure as wheter or not to believe the Doctor.

"A little what?" He said sharply. He shook his head and looked apologetic.

"Tired. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I think I will." The Doctor lied. Amy smiled and turned around, walking back to her and Rory's room. The Doctor watched her go slightly wistfully. As soon as she was gone, the timelord began to rummage through the TARDIS console's secret drawers. _'There has to be one in here somewhere...' _The Doctor thought. He pulled out a white stick and ran back into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, the Doctor shook the stick, hoping against hope that it wasn't what he thought it was. Hesitantly, he opened one big brown eye. Two blue lines. This was not happening. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed quietly as not to disturb Amy and Rory again. His head hurt and his eyes stung and his throat was hoarse but he couldn't stop. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Or was it? He was getting emotional which didn't happen often. And he didn't know what to do. That happened even less. Silently, he ran his hands through his hair and drew a long, tired breath. He had to face this. He walked slowly out of the bathroom and sat down on the car seat, dazed. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he rocked himself back and forth and lay down. He shut his eyes and prayed for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor? Are you awake?" The Doctor's day began with Amy shaking his shoulder gently. He shot awake, head and stomach complaining at this rapid movement. The timelord ignored them and blinked, trying to remember where he was. He was in the TARDIS where he belonged. It was the only truly stable thing in his life, which was ironic seeing as it was a time machine. Right now, his life seemed to be turning upside down and he needed something to hold onto.

"Didn't you make it to bed last night?" Amy asked, straightening the creases in his jacket and ruffling his hair like he was a puppy. The Doctor nodded, wanting to hold off the explanation for as long as possible. Gallifreian pregnancies weren't the easiest things to explain, hell! He didn't even understand them and he was going through one. He shook his head, realising that he had been staring into space with his hands over his stomach. He blinked again and sighed, subtly removing his hands. Amy shot Rory a pointed look and skipped out of the room. Rory sighed and sat on the car seat next to the Doctor. There was an awkward silence. The Doctor stared at his shoes and Rory flexed his fingers.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked, turning to face the timelord, a look of friendly concern etched in his features.

"Nothing's wrong." The Doctor told his shoes. "What?" he looked up indignantly. Rory raised his eyebrows.

"Then why are your cheeks sticky?" He touched the tracks on his friend's cheek. "You've been crying, haven't you?" The Doctor nodded solemnly. "Why?" Rory looked more and more worried with every second of silence. The Doctor looked down at his linked hands.

"I don't really know how to say this, Rory, but I'm… pregnant. Don't tell Amy, though!" He added hurriedly. Rory eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant?" He stuttered. "With emotion?" He added hopefully. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh God." Rory moaned. This made the Doctor feel infinitely worse about the situation. "How?" The Doctor looked slightly coy.

"Ah."


	3. Chapter 3

"You are kidding me. Aren't you? What day is it? If it is day..." Rory rambled. The Doctor stared at him through confused green eyes.

"But, you're not serious. You're joking me. Right?" The Doctor shook his head.

"But... you're male!"

"Don't you think I know that?" The Doctor snapped, fiddling with a few levers. The TARDIS did nothing. The whirring of her engines sounded like a cross between a tut and a sigh. She didn't seem impressed.

_"Come on!"_ He thought at her._ "Please don't sulk. Not now. I need you!" _

The TARDIS just whirred.

"Fine!" The Doctor turned away from the control hub. "If you're going to be like that!" He folded his arms and lifted his nose into the air. The TARDIS gave a little jerk and the Doctor fell on his back.

"Ow!" He cried, jumping up. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Rory asked, getting up off the floor.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Right..." Rory's voice trailed off as he looked at the Doctor. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean 'What am I going to do'?" The Doctor spun around.

"About the Baby?" Rory asked. His expression was full of nursey concern.

"What baby?"

"The Baby that is growing inside of you as we speak!" The man from Leadworth sighed.

"I'm going to ignore it." The Doctor continued to tinker with the TARDIS.

"What?" Rory gasped. The TARDIS whorped in agreement with the nurse.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Rory."

"You can't just ignore a pregnancy. You just can't!"

"Well I can and will! Alright?" At that moment, Amy walked in with three steaming cups of fresh coffee.

"What are you two fighting about then?" She asked, setting the cups down and putting her hands on her hips. When neither of them answered, she scowled.

"What have I missed now?"

"Nuh... Nothing." Rory mumbled, looking at his shoes. The Doctor had his eyes screwed shut. He had gone very pale. His mouth moved slightly, as if he was muttering to himself.

"Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale." The timelord repeated to himself. "Nope. Not working. Fallagraoht!" He swore in Gallifreian. "Oh! I didn't know I could still do that. Nice... Wait. Nope." The Doctor legged it out of the console room to the nearest bathroom. Amy and Rory heard him vomit. The Leadworth nurse winced. The redhead just looked confused. The Doctor returned, shivering and looking grey. He walked over to the console.

"Ow!" He jerked his hand away from a button, as if electricuted. "Why did you do that, girl?" A screen flickered above his head. "GO TO BED." It read and the Doctor sighed.

"Make me..." He replied in a sulky voice, similar to a overtired teenager's. "OW!" The floor where the Doctor had been standing went white hot and he jumped onto the car seat. The words on the screen flashed.

"FINE!" The Doctor stalked out of the room, tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was so emotional. He shouldn't be. Exhausted, he collapsed on his Victorian style bed and glanced around at all the trinkets in the room. The solved Rubix cube, the snowstorm showing an alien city, a little brass pyramid decorated with symbols. He sighed and looked down at his stomach. It looked the same as normal but the Doctor might have been imagining the fact it felt just a little bit firmer.

"This is your fault." The timelord muttered. Suddenly, his covers seemed hugely inviting and kick off his shoes and squirmed under them, falling asleep almost instantly. The TARDIS gave a little whirr as it heated the covers to a perfect temperture.

Later, Amy crept into the Doctor's room. The timelord was still sleeping soundly, one arm curved around his waist. Amy sighed and stroked a lock of hair away from his eyes. The Doctor looked so innocent and childlike in sleep. She wanted to wrap her arms around his skinny shoulders and hug him forever. Instead, she gently patted his head.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Amy whispered, hoping not to wake her friend. The timelord gave a little murmur and rolled over. His face was etched with concern and his grip on his waist became stronger. Amy sighed and left, allowing her raggedy Doctor to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Just want to say something. Thank you for all the brilliant reviews! They're making this story one hell of a lot better. I honestly did not know what colour Matt Smith's eyes were before writing this and now I feel bad for being a terrible Who Fan! I would change it in the first chapter, but I lost the file with it on. Work in Progress at that bit. But thank you guys in your Whovian glory. Geronimo, as they say! On with the story! **

**AOR**

When The Doctor awoke the next morning, he felt like an imploding supernova. His head ached, he felt sore all over and he was maddeningly tired. Upon opening his eyes, he groaned and rolled onto his back. All down his left arm, he felt a prickly, tingly sensation.

'Pins and Needles strikes again.' He thought bitterly, sitting up and stretch the muscles in his hand. Suddenly, the room began to spin. Feeling nauseous, the Time Lord put his head between his knees and tried to take deep breaths. There was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Doctor? Can I come in?" Rory asked. The Doctor could see his worried expression even before he opened the door.

"Gimme a sec." The Doctor sighed. He waited for the dizziness to recede before putting his shoes on, faking a smile and jumping to the door.

"Yes Rory?" He asked brightly. Rory raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. He stared at the Time Lord, taking in his rumpled jacket, lack of bowtie and odd socks.

"Are you sure you're OK? I mean with the..."

"The what, Rory?" The Timelord asked, his eyes gleaming. A hidden fire in them burned brightly, causing Rory to step back, his own eyes widening.

"Nuh... Nuh... Nothing..." Rory stuttered, pratically running from the room. The Doctor sighed and lay back on his covers, eyes focused on his still relatively-flat stomach. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just glaring at himself. It could have been an minute. It could have been an hour. Eventually, he sighed and got to his feet, stretching. His back gave a little twinge of protest and he winced.

"Stop it. Stop it now." He growled. "I've got seven months and three days **(A.N: That's a Timelord's gestation period according to me.) **of this rubbish so stop it!" Unsurprisingly, there was no response. The Doctor tutted and tried to straightened his hair. It was an impossible task and he quickly gave up. As his hand touched the doorknob, he blinked hard. All he could think about... was jelly babies. All their colours; red, green, black, white, yellow even! The Doctor hated yellow jellybabies but he couldn't get them out of his head. He could see them, covered lightly in icing sugar. He would give anything for a packet of yellow jellybabies right at that second. Anything at all.

The Timelord shook his head. What the Hell was going on? He didn't want yellow jellybabies! He didn't even like yellow jellybabies. But there it was again. The feeling. The urge. The need. The want! He almost cried in anguish as he scampered into the nearest kitchen, wrenching the doors to the many cupboards open. After several minutes of searching vainly for his sugary prize, The Doctor gave up and slid down the kitchen wall, head in his hands and eyes threatening to overspill with tears. He was so hopeless! Even though he could travel the universe and see all the beautiful sights, he couldn't even find a packet of jellybabies in his already crowded time machiene. Amy walked in, gasped and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Oh my God! Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked hurriedly, running her fingers through his soft hair, pushing it away so she could see his shiny eyes. "Why are you crying?" The Doctor wiped his eyes fiercely.

"Not crying." He replied, turning to leave. A slender hand caught his thin wrist. Amy was staring at him, a worried expression etched onto her pretty face. The Doctor blinked hard. Did he just think of Amy as pretty? Of course, she was very beautiful but... she was Rory's. She had always been Rory's. That made more tears fall onto the Doctor's cheeks and his shoulders began to shake with sobs. He felt so lonely... For not the first time, the Doctor wanted someone to hold him tight and rock him gently, murmuring sweet nothings into his hair and tell him it was OK and that he would be fine. He was hugely surprised when Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. His hands fell to his sides and he gently breathed in her soft scent. She smelt like baking and cotton and Haribo. He would never admit it, but it was the Doctor's favourite smell. It was better than any perfume.

"Shhh... shhh..." She whispered. The Doctor felt like his knees might buckle as she threaded her hands into the brown hair on the nape of his neck. Amy held him safe and secure in her arms as she took the full force of his wild emotions. He gripped her by the waist, riding out the storm. They stood there, locked together until The Doctor's tears subsided.

"Better?" She asked, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. He nodded wordlessly, unable to trust himself to speak. Amy moved her hand from his cheek to his navel. The Doctor went pale.

"Oh don't look at me like that! I'm not stupid. And I've been pregnant too before. Even if it was only a dream..." She gently moved her hand left and right across his stomach. The Doctor felt soothed and smiled gratefully at her. Amy rubbed the timelord's waistline for a few more seconds before giving it a gentle tap.

"So why were you crying?" The Scottish girl asked, looking at him with glimmering green eyes.

"Oh... Um... I couldn't find any jellybabies and I really wanted some." He sighed and placed his hand over Amy's. She gave a sunny laugh, making him smile. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. She gently took his hand off his stomach and reached into his pocket. She pulled out a brown paper bag. Full of jellybabies. Yellow ones. The Doctor gasped.

"Amelia Pond, you are an angel!" He grinned and popped a sweet in his mouth. She laughed and tousled his hair playfully.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked her, offering her a sweet. She daintily took one. "How did you know I wanted yellow jellybabies?"

"I didn't." Amy repiled. "I was looking through your music when the TARDIS told me to get them from your bedroom. She was the one who knew." She smiled and the TARDIS gave a little whirr of pride. The pair laughed and Amy left the room.

"Thanks, Old Girl..." The Doctor whispered, rubbing the wall. The TARDIS gave another whirr. Amy stood at the door.

"You coming?" She asked, grinning at the Doctor. He nodded and left the room with her.

**That's that chapter over and done with! Chapter 5 might have some River in! Question; who should I make the baby's mother/father? Answer in the reviews. This will most likely end up as an Amy/Doctor fic! **

**That all for now, folks!**

**Until next time.**

**AOR**


End file.
